


The End of a Cycle

by punkrock_ghxst



Series: The Cycle [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Hope vs. Despair, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock_ghxst/pseuds/punkrock_ghxst
Summary: He had finally reached his breaking point.His fate led to another death, this time it was the first person who had ever truly been kind to him.He had failed to fall under despair, and now he was taking fate into his own hands.----This is basically a what-if scenario where Komaeda fails to fall under despair after Chiaki's death in Danganronpa 3. He's tired of his luck cycle. To break it, he decides to off himself. Izuru Kamukura catches him in the act.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The End of a Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I kin Komaeda as a coping mechanism, and I've always related to the unlucky side of his luck cycle. So, at like 3 am I was watching youtube and I came up with this idea. I haven't written anything, let alone fanfiction, in a long time so I'm sorry if this isn't the best. I'm a bit rusty.  
> This probably won't make any sense if you haven't watched the Danganronpa 3 anime.  
> TW - Suicide.

When Komaeda woke up to see that he was still alive, he couldn't say that he was surprised. After all, his luck had saved him from death multiple times before. What he was worried about however, was the cost of him surviving the gun shot. You see, whenever anything lucky happens to him, something bad happens to the people he cares about. He got kidnapped, lost his dog and parents, and now someone else. It didn't take long for him to realize all of his friends had fallen under despair, and Chiaki Nanami was the cost of his survival. This is what finally pushed him over the edge. 

He was the cause of Chiaki's death, all because of this dumb luck cycle he had been stuck with. But he had a plan. He would finally be able to stop himself from hurting anyone else. It's not like anyone would care if he died, Chiaki was the first person to ever truly be kind to him. This was the only way to end the cycle, and to end the pain. 

He was trembling as he made his way through the chaos and onto the school's roof. He kept looking behind his shoulder, his feeling of being watched not going away. Placing his hand on the door to the roof, he found himself hesitating. This shocked him, he thought he was over his fear of death. It wasn't like his death would change anything. He was destined to die soon enough, he was just rushing the inevitable. Looking over his shoulder one more time, he pushed the door open. He could hear screams and crying as he approached the railing. Right as he was about to climb over the railing, he paused. Footsteps.

"What are you doing?" 

Komaeda turned around. Izuru Kamukura, the mysterious Ultimate Hope. Something about him was familiar to Komaeda. He reminded him of that reserve course student Chiaki would hang around. It didn't really matter at the end of the day, it's not like Komaeda would be around much longer to question him. 

"I'm taking fate into my own hands."

"And you're doing that by ... ending your own life?" He could see a small bit of interest in Izuru's otherwise bored expression. Komaeda nodded. "And what's that going to do?"

Komaeda let out a small chuckle, "It's going to end my luck cycle." Izuru blankly stared as he watched Komaeda resume climbing over the railing. Sitting at the top, he turned around to face Izuru. "It was nice meeting you, Ultimate Hope, though it was only for a short while." Izuru nodded. Letting go, Komaeda threw himself over the edge.

Izuru watched as he felt a familiar pain in his chest. The same feeling he got when he watched Chiaki Nanami die in front of him. Lifting his hand up to his eye, he found tears streaming down his face. He was crying, once again, over a stranger. Though it felt like he had met the two Ultimates before. Perhaps in his past life. He turned around and walked away to regroup with Junko and her sister, he was hoping they had a way to erase his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short oop.


End file.
